Generally flat panel display mounts fall into the following categories—fixed/stationary, horizontal swivel, vertical tilting and full motion, but there are numerous types and variations thereof currently on the market.
The flat panel displays, while constantly improving picture quality and increasing in size, are gradually getting thinner and lighter, as leading manufacturers drastically reduce their weight by utilizing new and emerging technologies like OLED (organic light-emitting diodes).
This continuous weight reduction trend renders many of the heavy duty wall mounts obsolete and creates a need for suitable light weight mounting solutions.
There are already some less bulky solutions on the market, but they still have many shortcomings and none of them match the attributes and utility of the present invention.
These shortcomings are mostly a result of sloppy design, wasteful use of raw materials and duplicitous components leading to excessive weight, shipping cost and shelf space required.
Those unnecessary parts and features can confuse not only the DIY consumer but also the professional installer and make the assembly excessively time-consuming and cumbersome.
The present invention, while very simple, provides a complete, versatile and easy to install wall mount system that becomes a great time saver in the hands of any installer.
The proposed embodiments depict few variations of a mounting kit that is extremely lightweight, compact, can ship in a very small package and is very easy to understand and to install.
The system is by design highly adaptable and is generally not limited by size or mounting hole-patterns. It conforms to the standards defined by VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association). Competing systems are lacking this measure of adaptability.
In addition, the proposed mount versions allow the display panel to hang very close to the wall or flush with the wall surface.
Admittedly, this close to the wall configuration restricts tilting to some degree but still provides enough space to access plugs, cords and cables.
Tilting of the flat panel in the upward direction, is desirable for the purpose of connecting wires and cords or accessing the back of the display panel for servicing, when the unit is already hanging.
Pitch adjustments are also made possible by placing spacers/bumpers of various sizes between the wall and the bottom section of the back panel.
As more and more TV models utilize wireless technology and have cord receptacles easily accessible there is less tilting necessary.